


frequent mistakes (and happy accidents)

by hinataluvs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Unfinished, Wrong number, but maybe someone will enjoy it??, but wbk he isn't, chat fic, jisung is a chaotic gay, keyword slight, minho thinks hes smooth, no plans of updating :(, sorta winging it tho, text fic, theres a slight plan, this is a bit shit but im trying okay, this is honestly just a sidefic while im writing my other fics, with some side writing bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hinataluvs
Summary: jisung: oh my fucking god pls helpjisung: felix oh my GOD hurry ur ass upjisung: COME HERE U TOENAIL CREVICE DIRTjisung: REPLY OR UR A HETminho: hi-Jisung texts Minho accidentally and what ensues is seven kids, twelve grandchildren and a goldfish called Julia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi ik this is a bit of a mess but i needed a break from a minsung oneshot im writing and this is the result? leave a comment w ur thoughts or a kudo if u liked it maybe? sorry this is trash but maybe someone out there will enjoy it lmao

**2:32PM**

_Unknown Number_

 oh my fucking god pls help

felix oh my GOD hurry ur ass up

COME HERE U TOENAIL CREVICE DIRT

REPLY OR UR A HET

hi

LOSER I HATE U

anyway mr kwon is literally fucking dancing in the middle of class rn and i’m both scared and concerned

like he’s literally fucking up there bopping away to some tunes in the middle of maths class and i??

is he having some sort of psychotic break?? maybe it’s a fit??

OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE’S HAVING A FIT

can u get arrested for not intervening when someone’s fitting

is that the word

fitting

okay nvm not the point

i can't go to prison though

i’m too pretty for prison i wont last a second

what do i DO

nvm he’s stopped and now i’m a bit sad i was mentally preparing myself to do some life saving

also wow thanks u were absolutely no help u greasy ass frog

greasy ass frog as in a frog that’s greasy as fuck or a frog thats of an ass and is greasy

the second one

nice

btw i’m not whoever felix is i just didn't want you thinking i’m a het bc that’s The Most disgusting shit i’ve heard since hyojoo said i couldn't dance better than her in primary school

what

oh

OH

YOURE NOT FELIX

that i am not

OH NO

I CALLED YOU FROG THATS OF AN ASS AND IS GREASY

OH

NO

SJKJKJDNKSJKL

BYE

 

**2:38PM**

_deep gay_

 I HATE YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT

what

 

**2:39PM**

_Unknown Number_

what wait no come back

this is entertaining i want to hear more about your maths teacher and his moves

does he got the moves like jagger

eye

yes

i think

idk i’ve never seen mcjagger dance

WHAT

GET OUT OF MY SIGHT

i’m not in your sight we’re texting

shut up

i will not listen to ur disrespect any longer

first of all it's MICK JAGGER NOT MCJAGGER WTF

secondly

who are you

fssjdjd uhh

i’m jisung

wow nice i feel like i’ve known u for years already jisung thank you for all this wonderful information to help me get to know the random unknown number i’ve been texting the past five minutes

damn ok u type long sentences

and you type long bursts of short sentences but you dont see me slandering u for it

WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SLANDER

I WASN'T SLANDERING U I WAS JUST STATING FACTS

IM AN OBSERVANT PERSON OK

wtf okay calm it jisung

CALM IT JISUNFHFDHHSD

ugh ok

i’m han jisung and i’m 18 hbu

who said i was gonna give u info in return you could be a murderer for all i know

FSHSHDIHES

THATS

fine

be that way

i will

lmao kidding i’m minho

how goes it minho

it goes pretty good

how goes ur maths teacher

he’s fine now he’s just sat grading papers and sneaking crisps when he thinks we’re not looking

aren’t the kids supposed to be the one sneaking crisps

apparently not

damn

so what age r u

why do you care

u could be a child molester im not taking any chances

you're eighteen ur not a child

wait how do u know im eighteen

you told me

no i didn't??

oh

nvm i scrolled up u right

anyway i could lie about my age how will you know if im telling you the truth

i have my ways

right okay sixth sense

i see dead people

no you dont

no i dont

that would be pretty cool tho

the kid in the movie sees them all smashed up how would that be cool

wait ugh true nvm

it would be cool minus the smashing

sadly life comes with smashing

what kind of smashing are we talking abt bc some smashing is definitely not sad

shut up you just made me think about smashed up dead ppl smashing

FSJDHDJ EW

that sounds like some future serial killer thoughts right there tho minho u should like

get that sorted

shut up

anyway im 20

omg hot

what

i love older men

eye

shut up kid

KID FSDHDJSSHJHD

the catfish LEAPED out

SHUT UP

minho vs not telling me to shut up every second

shut up

i breathed

i wish u wouldn't

haha sick burn my dude

do i really need to say it again

say what again

shut

up

ouch

ur gonna hurt my feelings one of these days

do i look like i care

like i said i can't see u and u can't see me we’re t e x t i n g minho

do u think ur grandpa headass can take that piece of information in yes or no

oh my god shut up

ok i’ll take that as a no

u have a rly weak vocabulary btw

youre not wrong

ugh love self awareness

why are u texting anyway shouldnt you be paying attention to mr kwon or whatever

maths is boring ur more fun

wow thanks i’m honoured

dont get ahead of urself ur still boring too

u just managed to be less boring than like

mr kwon and his trigonometry

youre rly nice to me you know that jisung

likewise

oh shit gotta go the bell just went

see u minho

bye jisung go educate or whatever

 

-

 

Jisung pocketed his phone as he stood up from one of the hard wooden seats that filled his maths classroom. He honestly wasn't sure how he had managed to text the wrong number (he decided to blame it on Felix though, because everything was always Felix's fault) but he couldn't stop the small grin he felt reach his face at the thought of the older boy he had accidentally texted.

The class had been going by slowly when all of a sudden Mr Kwon, Jisungs maths teacher, decided to get up and dance to the music off the radio he always let the kids listen to. Jisung had been shocked, to say the least, and had texted his best friend in this state of shock. Or at least he had meant to.

As he walked through the hallway to his last class of the day he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and saved Minhos number.

 

-

 

**3:58PM**

_minho_

howdy loser

you know this is minho not felix or whoever right

yeah

what dyou want

why do i have to want something

everybody always wants something

…..

r u sure ur 20 bc that sounded like some 15 year olds existential bs

wow sorry for being deep and having emotions

shut up

hey you stole my line

it’s my line now

you can't do that

just did

shut up

nope mine now

how do you get to make it urs but i never got to make it mine

bc i’m cooler than u now shut up

i would really like to disagree

but u can't bc we both know im right

no

yes

no

yes

no

YES

ugh okay whatever

anyway how did you even end up texting me

idek mr kwon was dancing and i was scared i just typed in the first number i could think of

contacts are a thing why dont you have your friends saved

i do but like i said i was scared i wasn't thinking straight

you were scared

YES

HE WAS DOING THE ROBOT

IT WAS CONCERNING OK

okay i believe you that does sound a bit freaky

no okay yeah i just thought of my old maths teacher doing the robot and ur right that sounds traumatic

believe me it was

anyway minho, 20, who apparently did fucking learn how to read

where r u from

no

wdym no

no i’m not telling your ass where i live i’m not tryna get murdered

wtf ugh rude

what if i tell u where i live

go ahead

i’m from incheon come murder me dad

did you just call me dad

ur older than me and male it's an instinct

that sounds like a you problem

yh u right

where r u from tho like

i’ve told u where i live so

we both have equal chances of death

i would like to disagree given i'm not a murderer

well neither am i so my point still stands

ugh right whatever i’m from gimpo

oh shit we’re sorta close

not really

yes really dude it’s like an hour

i know where incheon is dumbass

right okay mr map

shut up dora

nah if anything i'm swiper the fox i got those sharp visuals u feel

i dont feel

nor do i want to

feeling ur face is not one of my top priorities believe it or not

wtf ‘nor’

who r u shakespeare

no ur just illiterate

no i'm jisung

thats

nor isn't even a shakesperian word

r u sure

yes

i'm not

that also sounds like a you problem

ugh ikr sad times

are u out of school then

yeah i only had one other class after maths so i’m walking home

wtf dont get run over

i’ll try not to

wait i take that back watch me run in front a car

death come catch me bro

wait mood

MOODDNJWSS

what

idk i just felt like u were more of an old school texter u caught me by surprise

wig

FHRSDHFIUD STOP

tea sis !!!!

omg ow ur hurting my brain i’ll literally block

go for it

hey ;(

ew stop

;(((((((

no

;;;;(((((((

fuck up

;;;;;;;;;--------((((((((

that’s disgusting

okay no ur right that last one was pretty ugly

glad we agree on something

ugh look see our bond is already growing next thing u know we’ll have seven kids, twelve grandchildren and a goldfish named sam

wtf we’re not calling our goldfish a whiteass name like sam

okay we can come up w a compromise

how about julia

for a male fish

yes

its still a whitie name but it’s better than sam julia roberts was a queen

wtf shes not dead

wait is she

i dont think so

THEN WHY DID U SAY WAS UR CINFUSING ME

leave me alone just bc i dont have a 289 IQ

DHFDHUS ME

i felt that hard bro

u get me bro

bro

bro

okay bye i rly did nearly get run over

oh my god be careful think about the children

think about julia

 

-

 

When Jisung reached home he instantly texted Minho back. The boys spent the rest of the night exchanging words together and Jisung really felt like he had made a new friend that day. He just hoped Minho felt the same and wouldn't tire of him any time soon. Before he went to bed he sent the older boy a goodnight text and fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

 

-

 

**11:22PM**

_deep gay_

jisung literally what did u mean whats my fault

JISUNG

ugh bitch

this is why i dont like u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also lol hi this is a bit random but i'm writing a minsung oneshot rn and i kind of need a beta?? like i dont need one but it would be helpful so if anyone would be interested in beta reading my fics (i'm more looking for someone to tell me where they think i can improve in my writing and maybe bounce ideas off of more so than spell checking/grammar checking, but if you're only interested in spell checking, etc, that would be rly appreciated too) i'd be more than willing to beta your works in return so if anyones interested, drop ur twt (i also have kkt if u dont have twt) and ill send u a message


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still looking for a beta for my minsung oneshot if anyones interested!  
> i hope this chapters okay but tbh its probably a mess sjkdlf  
> try to enjoy anyways? kudos and comments are appreciated

**8:27AM**

_deep gay_

what

oh

right

i meant to text u yesterday during maths when mr kwon was like wilding but

i accidentally messaged this other dude and called him toenail crevice dirt

also a greasy frog

u what

wait are u saying the toenail crevice dirt and greasy frog insults were meant to be at me

maybe

JISUNG THATS SO MEAN

ALL I DO IS BREATHE

ik i'm sorry ily but it was urgent and u werent replying

U WERENT TEXTING ME

ok i know that NOW but i didn't then did i

this is what i get after nearly four years of friendship with u i see

I'M SORRY I LOVE U WHORE

b-bitch

dyou really mean that

u know it ugly

ok i forgive u

wait say it back </3

i love u too scumbag <33

aw ur too sweet

anyway tell me about this mystery guy

did he reply

yeah

his names minho

and he can like

get it

omg shit is he hot then

idk i havent seen him but he gives off big sexy energy

big sexy gay energy?

yes

wtf goals

i want a mystery man w big sexy gay energy

ask him if he has any big sexy friends

will do

i feel like he’s gonna drop me soon tho like

he barely knows me

i'm just some dude that messaged him by accident then refused to stop skskdkdlj

sounds like the beginning of a love story

or a horror movie

wow thanks for ur faith in my relationship w my future husband

i’m just stating facts

ur not invited to our wedding

HEY THATS NO FAIR

I'M SORRY I TAKE IT BACK UR GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE SEVEN KIDS

THATS WHAT I SAID

AND TWELVE GRANDCHILDREN

AND A GOLDFISH NAMED SAM

FELIX UR THE ONLY MAN IN MY LIFE WITH TASTE

I KNOW

it’s honestly a bit tragic rly we need to get better friends

no seungmin and hyunjin would catch our asses and never let us free

i hate them but i love them

ugh ik it’s the puppy eyes

theyre like

supernatural

ok not the point tho

does he seem like he likes u

not at all

he kept telling me to shut up

omg

that’s

not a great sign

theres still hope tho

i tell u to shut up constantly and i love u more than most puppies

bitch <3

bitch <333

anyway i have faith but like stop texting me and leave for school i swear if u leave me alone first period again i’ll kill both u and ur mystery man

ugh ok see u loser

see u soon ugly <3

 

-

 

Jisung let his bag drop loudly to the floor as he collapsed heavily into his seat. The walk to school was just under half an hour and not a fun one. The only thing that kept him from dropping out on the daily was his three closest friends who he both hated and loved with all the emotion he had inside of him.

“I see you finally decided to drag yourself out from your cave,” Hyunjin said from the right of him.

“I see you're still as ugly as usual. Disappointing,” he snarked back as he let his head drop to his desk. The walk to school was really not one he enjoyed.

“Hey leave Hyunjin alone. Just because you're grumpy your mystery man doesn't love you doesn’t mean you’ve gotta take it out on the ones that do,” Felix chastised, albeit goodnaturedly, from the other side.

Jisung mumbled something back about the pain of unrequited love (he was nothing if not dramatic) and let his eyes shut to doze off. Senior year required nothing more than taking notes and answering questions from textbooks that would never benefit him since all his important exams were the year before and so Jisung tended to spend most of his time in school napping or on his phone. At this point he only still attended to for his friends and the free food they sometimes gave out at the end of lunch when they hadn't sold it all. It was a simple way of living and Jisung was pretty happy with it.

 

-

 

**10:16AM**

_minho_

i’ve come to the conclusion every single one of my teachers are insane

hello to you too jisung

what happened

mrs jung wont stop accusing me of stealing the class hamster

like first of all

why do we even HAVE a class hamster we’re fucking seniors

secondly why would i have anything to do with its disappearance

that is a bit weird tbf

why does she think you did it

I DONT KNOW

SHES BATSHIT APPARENTLY

i bet she’s just jealous my hair is way more healthy nd glowy than hers will ever be

yeah i'm sure that’s it

it IS

probably

it could also be bc i said i was gonna chuck it out the window last week when it wouldn't shut up on its fucking wheel but

i was KIDDING

ANY MORON W HALF A BRAIN CELL COULD TELL THAT

well i mean threatening the classroom pet in front of your teacher probably wasn't a smart idea

yeah okay i accept that but

i really didn't do shit and this bitch wont believe me

like wtf i would never actually hurt an animal who does she think i am

i'm not like

idk jeffrey dahmer or smth

didn't he kill people not hamsters

he could have done both dont put it past him

i guess your not wrong

dyou think animals have their own serial killers

what

like

what if there was like a load of birds or smth right and they have their own whole like communities and they can talk to each other and shit and have neighbourhoods and then like

a snake just yeets itself into the picture and starts gobbling all the lil mfs up

would the snake be considered a serial killer

wait

a snakerial killer

jisung literally what

no ur right that was bad

have you finally lost it

it was just a QUESTION get off my ASS

stop capitalising every other word your giving me a headache

hey just bc i'm younger than u doesnt mean u have to come after my dick abt literally everything

like i get it’s nice and all but let me BREATHE for a second minho

youre unbearable

like literally who brought you up for u to be this fucking dramatic

mrs han is an amazing woman leave her alone

no youre right i shouldnt be blaming your parents i should be feeling bad for them

the disrespect??

you dont deserve respect

</3

we’ve known each other like two minutes and u already hate me ugh my impact

i dont hate you

aw minho i love u too

that’s not what i said stop putting words in my mouth

i’ll put words up ur ass if u dont start being nice to me soon

that sounds sexual

no it isn't ur just ugly and havent gotten laid in months so ur desperate

how did you know

ur name gives off thirst energy

you know my name not my story

apparently i know both

lol no you tried calling me ugly so apparently you dont

are u saying ur hot

yeah bitch i’m fucking hot as shit

ugh we love a confident king

not confident just aware of what goes on

and my hotness definitely goes on

right ok i’m sure

okay but literally why are you always on ur phone in class

nothing better to do

???

get an education??

no who do u think i am

i'm not fucking einstein or shit

i mean yeah given the fact you're not german or born in the 19th century i’d agree w that statement

maybe i am how would u know

i guess i wouldn't

haha yeah fuck the police

stop saying haha it’s making me want to burn my eyes out

it’s ironic i'm aloud

*allowed

aloud

SHUT UP ME AND MY ONE BRAIN CELL TRIED OKAY

I TRIED

WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU MINHO

ALL I DO IS MY BEST FOR YOU BUT ITS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME

WHAT DO YOU WANT

oh my fucking god you're so dramatic

i take it back i do hate you

::::((((((((((((((((((

no

::::::::::::::::::((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

i'm not going through this again with you

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;--((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

stop it

…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-----------------------------((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

thats so fucking ugly

you're ugly

you wish

literally why would i wish

what

why would i wish ur ugly that just means if i ever had to lay my eyes on you it wouldn't be any fun for me or u

idk so you feel better abt u being ugly

not that youre ugly

wait

i’m not saying that youre ugly

idk what you look like so i couldn't say

but like

i'm sure youre not ugly

omg

thanks?

yw 

 

**10:27AM**

_deep gay_

HE THINKS I'M UGLY

WHAT

MINHO

HE BASICALLY CALLED ME UGLY

WHAT THE FUCK ILL FIGHT HIM

ok like so he said i wished he was ugly bc it would make me feel less ugly but then he was like wait no not that ur ACTUALLY ugly and then he went on a rant abt how he doesnt even know what i look like BUT

basically what i'm picking up is that he called me ugly then pussied out

jisung he didn't call u ugly dumbass

it sounds like he’s just a dumbass too

ugh you’ll be great together i’m so happy for you

DJWFJDIHWI

I CAN'T BELIEVE U CALLED ME A DUMBASS

I MEAN YES I CAN BC U DO IT ALL THE TIME AND UR NOT WRONG BUT

THE ABSOLUTE SLANDER IVE BEEN RECEIVING TODAY IS UNIMAGINABLE I HATE YOU ALL

no u dont

u love me bc i'm ur best friend and u love mystery boy minho bc he’s potentially hot as fuck and you want a piece of that ass

stop it i asked for support not shit i already knew

idk if we’ve got much in common though like

he seems chill but we’ve basically just been yelling bullshit at each other since we met??

all u do is yell bullshit if you’ve found someone who can yell it back keep him

ugh ok i’m gonna text him back

wait fuck bell just went ufjdjsik ok i’ll text him after school

youve got it sung if it turns out yous dont have shit in common all u gotta do is stop texting him

shut up w ur logical shit

i’m a logical being there is no stopping it now go to class if you get detention for being late again and make me walk home alone u wont have to worry about texting minho bc youll be dead

i feel threatened

u are

oh shit scary

jisung i swear to fuck

omg right ok chill it i’m going

 

**5:32PM**

_minho_

OMG HI

SORRY I MEANT TO TEXT BACK BUT THE BELL WENT AND THEN I FELL ASLEEP IN CLASS AND THEN I GOT HOME AND MY MUM MADE ME HELP HER GO SHOPPING AND I ONLY JUST GOT BACK

oh my god chill its fine take a second to breathe

fhsjhfds hru tho

i’m fine?

how was school

fucking EVENTFUL omg

right SO

you know how i said i fell asleep

yeah

WELL

the bitch teaching the class noticed and got mad and dropped a heavy ass book next to my head to wake me up except she dropped it on my HEAD

she said it was by accident but as the person whos head was nearly SMASHED BY A BOOK ID LIKE TO SAY OTHERWISE

so i was like bitch wtf and she was like oops sorry and i started yelling at her abt child abuse and then she called me absurd and kicked me out of class

anyway i was standing out in the hallway w nothing to do so i went to look for hyunjin bc i knew he had a free period and i found the bitch crawling about the floor??

and i was obviously concerned for the mental state of my friend so i crouched down next to him and was like hyunjin wtf

and he SCREAMED at me bc it turns out he had found the class hamster running about the halls and he’d nearly caught it when i scared it away so

like the honourable man i am

honourable huh

yes do you doubt

not at all

anyway go on

yeah i will

so as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted

he found the hamster and like the HONOURABLE MAN I AM

i decided to help

so here we are running about the hallways looking for this fugly ass hamster

WHEN I NEARLT STEP ON IT

I SWEAR TO GOD I NEARLY SHIT MYSELF I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO GO TO HELL

wtf how do u nearly step on a hamster

I WAS LOOKING FOR IT AND IT RAN OUT AND UNDER MY FOOT

but luckily i have god like reflexes

so anyway no hamsters were harmed and i guess it thought i was gonna step on it too bc it got scared sm it just gave up and let me grab it

and so

oh bitch AND SO !!!!

we went to take it back to the teacher bc like what else would we do

and like we obviously assumed she’d be thankful but no?? The bitch screamed at us???

she was all like SO YOU DID STEAL IT AND YOU HAD AN ACCOMPLICE

and she sent us to the principals office and we both got three days of detention starting tomorrow

and that’s when i realised literally every single one of the teachers in my school are insane

that’s

honestly pretty intense

i know wtf i rly would drop out of school if it wasn't for the free food the lunch ladies give us out

the lunch ladies are the only decent adults in the building i swear

tbh it sounds like it bless the lunch ladies

…...

OKAY I'M GOING TO HAVE DINNER ILL TALK TO U LATER

uh

bye?

eat well lmao

 

**5:43PM**

_supreme sister squad_

HELP

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry if this was trash fhfjsk i'm still sort of getting a feel of the characters and coming up with a rough plan of where this is gonna go bc even tho it's basically a crack fic i want it to have some kind of plot/ending in sight and so yeah!!  
> i'm also trying to let the different characters have different texting styles (ik a lot of it will be sort of similair but hopefully u can notice some differences)  
> also ALSO i lowkey feel like the small writin parts i've put in every now and then are shit and like i swear my writing isnt normally that bad (or maybe it is who knows) it's just that it's sort of hard for me to write small bits and pieces when i'm in a kind of like texting mindset?? does that make sense?? maybe not but i'll stop droning on now anyway  
> i hope you enjoyed. remember to leave comments and kudos if you'd like! sorry for the authors note being so long


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might seem a bit boring but it's bc i want minho and jisung to start to actually get to properly know each other and so this minho learning a bit about jisung?? jisung will find some shit out abt minho in next chapter fsdjhjs

**5:44PM**

_supreme sister squad_

**_deep gay:_** WHAT IS IT

 **_deep gay:_ **WAIT IS IT YOUR MYSTERY MINHO

YES

 **_spicy jin:_ **WHO

 **_spicy jin:_ ** WAIT WHAT

 **_spicy jin:_ ** WHO

 **_spicy jin:_ **WHAT IS GOING ON

 **_minnie mouse:_ **huh

 **_minnie mouse:_ **wait who’s minho

 **_minnie mouse:_ **i’m confused??

SHUT UP AND HELP ME

 **_deep gay:_ ** WHAT HAPPENED

 **_spicy jin:_ **LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON

 **_minnie mouse:_ **guys what

WE WERE TALKING AND IT WENT SILENT WND IDK HOW TO PICK THE CONVO UP AGAIN

WHAT DO I SAY DHDJKSK

I KNOW HES CUTE I FEEL IT IN MY BONES I DONT WANNA MISS OUT ON THAT

 **_deep gay:_ ** i already told u if u have nothing in common that’s ok

I KNOW IT IS BUT I HAVE FAITH WE’RE MEANT TO BE

 **_deep gay:_ **eye- ok

 **_deep gay:_ **ask him what music he likes

WAIT

WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT???

BYE

 **_spicy jin:_ ** WILL SOMEONE FUCKING EXPLAIN

 **_minnie mouse:_ **yeah i wanna know wtf

 

**5:49PM**

_minho_

WHAT MUSIC DO YOU LIKE

why are you yelling

sorry idk

what music do u like

 

**5:50PM**

_supreme sister squad_

**_deep gay:_ ** is jisung gonna do it

 **_deep gay:_ ** no ok he’s gone ugh typical leaving me to do all the work

 **_minnie mouse:_ **hurry up

 **_spicy jin:_ ** yeah we want the tea

 **_deep gay:_ ** right ok so basically jisung was meaning to text me in class but he texted this random dude called minho and apparently he’s lowkey chill and like jisung can sense that he’s hot

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** he can sense it

 **_deep gay:_ ** apparently

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** yh well i sense crackhead behaviour

 **_spicy jin:_ ** no i get what he means sometimes u can just

 **_spicy jin:_ ** sense it

 **_spicy jin:_ ** they give off big sexy energy

 **_deep gay:_ ** big sexy gay energy

 **_spicy jin:_ **exactly

 **_minnie mouse:_ **well then jisung get it

 **_spicy jin:_ ** yh big j man we’re rooting for u

 ** _minnie mouse:_** did u just call him big j man

 **_spicy jin:_ **i might have

 **_deep gay:_ **now THATS crackhead behaviour

 **_minnie mouse:_ **he speaks the truth

 **_spicy jin:_ **SHUT UP ALL YOU GUYS EVER DO IS BULLY NE FHDSJHFJK >:-(

 

**5:51pm**

_minho_

uhh

a lot of stuff ig??

i like groups like bts andshit

i like dean

as for american shit i like justin bieber and ariana grande ig

that one song by camila cabello slapped before it got overplayed

omg taste

bts r chill

block b have some bops

dean’s good

zico and crush r legends

bigbang r kings

right

if we’re talking english music then

gallant, drake, uhhh

childish gambino

shawn mendes

they all slap

ugh nice we love a king w taste in music

bitch we DO

i don’t listen to american music sm tho bc i prefer to be able to sing along to the lyrics

oh fshsj rip

i’m a bilingual legend so i can xx

odd flex but okay

can you actually speak english though

yeah

damn how'd you learn

i studied it when i lived in malaysia fshsjsj

oh shit you lived in malaysia that’s wild

yeah it be that way

anyway i hate school i’m ready to ditch

what school dyou go to

wtf i’m not telling u weirdo

oh

i literally know where u live though??

who said i lived in incheon currently

you did??

no

oh?

well where do you live then

i’m not telling u

but i told you where i live

this is minhoism

eye

that’s so sad

ur still not getting to know where i live tho </33

i will one day

wtf sounds a bit weird

no i can just tell from the hot 2 seconds i’ve known you that you yell literally everything that comes into your head

ok but did i ask to be dragged???

no but you can't always get what you want

kinky

no

ok

so where do you live

BITCH I SAID I'M NOT FUCKING TELLING YOU >:--(((

no i mean

why don’t you live in incheon

oh

i moved for school

oh a man that’s dedicated to his education?

no

a man that doesn’t stan incheon and took any chance to get out

okay mood

where dyou live then

with my aunt fshhssh

she’s a legend we love her

nice

so are you planning on staying where you live after you graduate?

yeah all my friends are here and there’s a university i got accepted to so if i end up going to university i have options

you might not??

idk i want to pursue music but

i might not be successful

plus i could always go to college for like music production or shit

idk honestly like i’m four months away from graduating and i have no fucking clue

ahh well

i’m sure whatever you decide to pursue you’ll be successful

you’re loud and chaotic but you don’t seem dumb or anything and

i’ve never heard your music but i’m sure it’s good too

omg aw thanks minho <3333

we love a sentimental minho

i don’t think you used sentimental right there

did i not

ig i rly be a dumbass then

lmao u don’t need to be school smart to be smart

intellectual minho w those deep facts coming at u

yes

ugh yes we love a sexy smart man

 

**5:56PM**

_supreme sister squad_

I CALLED HIM A SEXY SMART MAN

 **_spicy jin:_ ** WE LEAVE YOU TO YOUR OWN DEVICES FOR ONE SECOND

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** jisung what the fuck

STOP IT I KNOW

 **_deep gay:_ ** oh my god

 **_deep gay:_ ** do i fucking need to put you in a leash or smth why can u not function w out us

 **_deep gay:_ ** literally say anything to him

 **_deep gay:_ ** like distract him from the fact u called him sexy smart

 **_spicy jin:_ **oh shit nice plan legend

 **_minnie mouse:_ **since when r u so smart

 **_deep gay:_ ** always

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** i disagree

 **_deep gay:_ ** you’d be wrong

OKAY I'M GOING IN

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** don’t fuck up

 **_deep gay:_ ** I HAVE FAITH

 **_spicy jin:_ ** HAVE HIS CHILDREN YOUVE GOT THIS

 

**5:57PM**

_minho_

so turtles huh

idk i have a thing for dumbasses

the weather is rly nice today am i right

WAIT WHAT

what

why are you talking abt turtles

and we’re literally not from the same place why would i know what the weather is like wherever you are

jisung are you okay

no

that’s fair me neither

 

**5:57PM**

_supreme sister squad_

TURTLES

 **_deep gay:_ ** LITERALLY WHAT

 **_spicy jin:_ **TURTLES ARE GOOD

 **_minnie mouse:_ **turtles are always a good conversation starter

I SAID TURTLES AND THEN HE SAID HE HAS A THING FOR DUMBASSES AND

WE WERE LITERALLY JUST CALLING ME A DUMBASS BEFORE

BUT IDK IF HE WAS AIMING IT TOWARDS ME OR IF HE WAS JUST TRYING TO HE HUMBLE IN A RLY WEIRD WAY

FUCJDKSKSK HELP

I CAN'T COMMUNICATE WITH PEOPLE

 **_minnie mouse:_ **u literally don’t even know what he looks like

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** he could look like a toe

HE DOESNT

I CAN FEEL IT

BUT ITS THE PERSONALITY THAT COUNTS LOSER

 **_spicy jin:_ ** yeah dickhead looks mean nothing

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** shut up ur the hottest fuck about u can't say shit

 **_spicy jin:_ ** i’m what

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** ur what

 **_spicy jin:_ **u said

 **_minnie mouse:_ **i said what

 **_spicy jin:_ **nvm

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** as i thought

 **_deep gay:_ ** what the fuck

WHAT THE FUCK

NOT THE TIME FOR ANY GAY CONFESSIONS U HAVE RN I'M SCAREDJDJSK

 _ **spicy jin:**_ what gay confessions

 _ **minnie mouse:**_ haha yeah what gay confessions

 

**5:57PM**

_minnie mouse_

i swear to fuck if you say anything

SHUT UP IDC ABOUT UR GAY DILEMMA RN IVE GOT MY OWN TO DEAL W

 

**5:57PM**

_supreme sister squad_

**_deep gay:_ ** just go back and fucking talk to him

NO

 **_deep gay:_ ** u can’t just ignore him

I CAN

 **_minnie mouse:_ **u can’t that’s rude

I CAN AND I WILL

 

**5:58PM**

_minho_

anyway guess what happened today

 

**6:12PM**

_minho_

youre rly not gonna guess huh

 

**6:45PM**

_minho_

come back you cant die on me before you guess

 

**7:02PM**

_minho_

okay well ur loss it was a fucking ace story

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still looking for a beta reader bc the person i hit up never replied so like if ur interested in being a beta reader for my minsung one shot (like i mentioned in previous chapterd) drop ur twt and make sure ur dms are open!! i'll beta in return if you need one x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi okay this is a bit boring i apologise. turns out we'rr gonna have to wait another chapter or so till we learn more about minho but hopefully the slight minsung flirtation will make up for it?? plus we find out minho is friends w * so thats a bit of information ig?? im trying to find a pace between not making minsung sale within like the first five chapters but also not being to slow and having too many fillers so maybe youse can let me know how i'm doing? also lmk if you want motr gc content or maybe even a minho pov? idk how i'd fit minho in, maybe i could do it every other chapter or maybe i could make a whole other side fic of minho's side of the story?? please tell me what you think!! okay enough of me rambling, i hope you enjoy (also make sure to read the end note as i have smth slightly important to tell you all fshdgs)

Jisung felt like shit. It had been over half a day since Minho had texted him and he still couldn’t bring himself to reply. His phone weighed down in his pocket as if it were made of lead and left him feeling guilty all day. It wasn’t until lunch when he saw his friends that he was finally swayed to answer the older boys texts.

 

“Jisung, I love you, but you’re being a fucking idiot,” Hyunjin said as he barrelled into the classroom and sat across from Jisung. “You can’t just ignore the dude.”

 

“I can and I will,” Jisung replied, face already starting to heat up with guilt at the mention of the boy.

 

“Hyunjin’s right,” said Felix, sitting down next to Jisung. “If you’re going to stop talking to him, at least let him know why.”

 

Hyunjin _was_ right and Jisung knew it. That didn’t mean he was up to admitting it anytime soon though.

 

It wasn’t that Jisung didn’t like Minho, he did. Probably too much for someone he had only known for three days and that was the problem. He couldn’t just talk to him, not when the chances of saying something stupid and scaring him off were so high. He couldn’t, but he couldn’t ignore him either. That would leave Minho to get uninterested and Jisung knew that too. What he didn’t know though, was what the fuck to do about it all.

 

“Jisung oh my god you’re so annoying. Stop being such a bitch and just say you lost your charger or something,” Seungmin said grouchily from beside Hyunjin.

 

Seungmin was always one to be playfully grumpy but Jisung could tell this was for real. The boy was still mad at him for bringing up his (unacknowledged and, on Hyunjin’s part, unknown) feelings for Hyunjin.

 

Jisung felt only a little bad. He hadn’t meant to make fun of his struggles with Hyunjin, but in his panicked state of mind the words were typed and sent before he could even think about them. It was about time someone did something about it though, since Seungmin had been crushing on his best friend for far longer than Jisung and Felix had even known the two, but it wasn’t his place to do so and so he did feel bad. Slightly.

 

He looked at the pair and couldn’t help but feel a fondness for them both. Hyunjin had an arm wrapped around Seungmin’s shoulders and his head pressed against the crook of his neck as he looked over whatever it was Seungmin was doing on his phone. He sighed. They both really were clueless.

 

He mentally took note to talk to Seungmin and apologise later but for now he had bigger things in his hands.

 

“Right. Okay. You’re right,” he accepted and took out his phone nervously. The metal felt like it was burning in his hands.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

“I can't do this.”

 

“Yes you can now hurry up and text the bitch before I do it for you,” Felix groaned and shoved the phone which Jisung had let drop to the table back into his hands.

 

Jisung nodded and with a gulp resigned himself to whatever anger or questions he was about to face.

 

-

 

**1:06PM**

_minho_

OMG HEY SORRY HDHDJDJDJ

MY CHARGER AND I'M BORROWING ONE OFF MY FRIEND RN

 

-

 

“I’m an awful person.”

 

“Yeah we know. Now shut up and resolve shit.”

 

-

 

**1:06PM**

_minho_

hey oh my god i’m glad you're okay

i thought you had died or something it was strange not having my phone blasted every second with your bs texts

hfhsjsjd i'm really sorry

don’t be it’s fine you can’t control your charger breaking the bitch gave up on its own

sksksk yeah

anyway what was ur story though omg

ah yeah right

okay so

i have this friend called changbin right

and he tries to act edgy half the time when he’s really a softie

well

he’s on break rn from university and he came back to our home town and this guy who was in our school and always had a problem w him bumped into us and like tried to start something

and obviously he expected changbin to be all tough but he was lowkey drunk like we both were but him more so

wasn’t it like 6pm when you texted me why were you drunk already omg

our area in the city is full of bars that are open 24/7 and we didn’t have any better to do don’t judge ugly

fshshs ok well carry on then i’m invested now

yeah so i was tipsy but he was like verging in being wasted and i really didn’t know what he was gonna do like honestly i was a bit concerned and then

he started doing fucking aegyo

like the dumb bitch really started acting cute to this guy thinking that it was gonna get him out of it

well the guy thought he was mocking him and was quick to lay a punch on changbin

keep in mind changbin’s like 5’6 but he can be a nasty little bitch for his height and so he pounced on the dude and i had to drag him away before the police got involved but

i really can’t fucking believe it he really thought aegyo was gonna work on this mf i cannot begin comprehend what was going through his mind

ONCKDKD

AEGYO

I WHEEZED????

mayhaps i love ur friend that’s

honestly iconic

don’t encourage his habits it’s bad enough when it’s aimed at me forget about when it’s at some dude trying to pick a fight with him

i really thought we were gonna die right then and there

you would have seen me on the news stuck to the ground from how hard the dude pummelled me

no i’m not over the fact he tried to pull aegyo on a bitch that was trying to fight w him

he really is the biggest dumbass i know i really don’t know why i’m still friends with him

ur friends w me and i’m a dumbass </3

yeah that’s bc ur cute

i’m what

i said what i said

HFSSHJS

you don’t even know what i look like loser

yeah but your personality is cute

EYE

STOP IT

stop what

I DONT KNOW JUST STOP

 

-

 

“ _Guys_ ,” Jisung screeched, earning him a few glares and strange looks from the students sitting around him in the classroom. “Fuck, I- _help_.”

 

Felix looked over Jisung’s phone and read the last few texts as a smile he couldn’t control made its way to his face. “Aw Sungie it looks like he really likes you. I know you don’t know each other very well right now but maybe when you do there’ll be a chance for this to grow into something more.”

 

Jisung felt heat warm his already hot face. He hasn’t known Minho for that long and he hadn’t even seen the olders face but he already felt something growing inside of him for the boy that was more than a want for friendship.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah Sung, once he sees your face I’m sure he’ll fall in love. No one can resist your cheeks,” Hyunjin said with a playful yet supportive smile on his face. Hyunjin might have teased Jisung whenever the chance arose, but everyone knew he only wanted the best for him, along with the rest of his friends.

 

Jisung mumbled an embarrassed shut up to his friend and raised a hand to his red cheeks. They were chubbier than most peoples his age and he couldn’t help but feel self conscious about them, but he knew Hyunjin wasn’t teasing and really meant what he said and it made him feel a little better.

 

“What do i say though?”

 

“Tell him he’s cute back,” Seungmin, who had stayed silent even after reading the texts from Minho, supplied. “All anyone wants is to be liked in return,” he said with a shrug.

 

Jisung thought there was more behind his words and made sure to remember to bring that up when he talked to Seungmin. Hyunjin and Seungmin were both obnoxiously perfect for each other and just as annoyingly oblivious. He wasn’t even sure if Hyunjin even knew about his own feelings towards Seungmin, though how he didn’t when it was so obvious to everyone else that he liked his best friend more than a best friend normally would, Jisung didn’t know.

 

Seungmin’s words were true though and Jisung decided that reciprocating Minho’s words probably was the right course of action, especially when they would be true.

 

-

 

**1:17PM**

_minho_

oh okay

i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable

NO omg it’s just hfjdjdjdj

you’re cuter

shut up

no you

no

nope you’re cuter and i’ll keep telling you so till the day i die if need be

you’re gross you know that

mhm

and you’re cute

thank you jisung

no problem broski

broski

yes

no

i mean

i guess that’s what i said yes you are correct

did you really just broski zone me

what

OH

NO FSHDKSKLS

YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT BROSKI ZONED

YOU COULDN'T BE FURTHER FROM BROSKI ZONED

is that so

YES

i mean

yes

good to know

is it

yeah

ok

well then

good

good

 

-

 

Jisung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and let his hands drop to the table. “I did it. I think.”

 

Felix giggled from beside him and reached an arm around him to pull him closer. “I knew you could. You’ll have your seven kids in no time.”

 

Jisung smiled, leaning into his friend. He really did hope so.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so! first of all, i'm sorry if the actual writing of this chapter was a bit lacking, i'm admittedly not the best writer but to add onto that, jumping into writing and writing short bits sort of confuses my one and a hald braincells so i really do apologise if it was unbearable sdkkfdfh
> 
> also!! the slightly important thing i have to say is that i made a tumblr! the @ is tearhjs and i will be posting there when i update, rambling about the fics i'm writing instead of actually writing them, taking writing requests and questions (about me or my fics/characters) if you have any, talking to you guys if any of youse happen to want to talk to me and just ranting about my love for skz. it's currently got no followers lol but if you follow me i'll make sure to follow back + if you pm me i'll make sure to reply!
> 
> anyway thats all i really had to say, sorry it's been a few days since i updated, i'll try and make my updates more consistent from now on! have a good day and thank you sm for reading :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys omg im soso sorry i havent updated in so long im rly gonna try start updating consistently from now on i promise. also if u want updates on when im gonna post etc follow my tumblr fshsd @ tearhjs  
> okay now go READ thank u ily

“Seungmin!”

 

Jisung sighed in frustration as Seungmin kept walking. He had known Seungmin was pissed at him, but he really hasn’t thought it was going to be this bad. Hyunjin had never caught on so no harm no foul, right?

 

“Seungmin!”

 

He sped up as he tried to make his way through the sea of students trying to reach the exists and finally leave the school for the day. A clearing appeared two or three people in front of him, one that Seungmin was in the middle of, and so he pushed past the remaining few people and raced to grab Seungmins arm.

 

“Hey,” he said as the finally caught the sleeve of his blazer and forced Seungmin to come to a halt.

 

”What do you want, Jisung?” he asked, finally turning round to meet Jisung with annoyed eyes.

 

“I want to apologise. I shouldn’t have said that shit when there was a chance Hyunjin could have caught on. I just figured you’re perfect for each other and you should do something about it sooner or later, but that’s not my place to act on and I’m sorry I sort of did,” he managed. He never was the best with long heartfelt speeches, much rathered hugs and cuddles to words, but he knew his words were necessary here and he’d do anything to get his friend to forgive him.

 

“Jisung you can't just–” Seungmin started, and Jisung was worried he’d try to start something, when he visibly gave up. His body slouched in on itself and his face softened. “It’s just that–“

 

Jisung realised what was happening before Seungmin himself did. He grabbed the boy’s hand and dragged him through the hallways slowly dwindling in students. He pushed through the bathroom doors just as Seungmin broke.

 

His face crumpled and Jisungs heart with it. Seungmin who always put up walls and acted as though he hated Jisungs hugs (though they all knew he liked them more than most) finally broke and as Jisung saw him standing in front of him, arms holding his sides and shoulders shaking, his heart shattered. He wrapped his arms around the boy and instantly felt hot tears fell to his neck and arms hug around him tightly in return.

 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Seungmin sobbed and his whole body shook with a force that almost made Jisung worry there was something more wrong with him. “I love him so much and I can't fucking do anything about it.”

 

Jisung held Seungmins head against his shoulder and pet his hair comfortingly. He hated that his friend felt like this, that he had been part of what led him to unravel like this. He was glad Seungmin was finally opening up though. It gave him hope he’d manage to actually help them get somewhere.

 

“You can,” Jisung encouraged softly. “You _can_ do something about it. Seungmin, Hyunjin loves you. I know you can’t see it but he _does_. He loves you so much that it’s impossible for any of us to miss and it hurts me so much as both of your best friends that I can’t help you guys get together, but I can’t. You need to–”

 

“He doesn’t,” Seungmin sobbed and shook his head violently against Jisung, trying to break away from his tight grip. Jisung didn’t let him, knowing this was his only chance to get through to Seungmin and help the two boys.

 

“He _does_ , Seungmin. He does. I honestly don’t know if I’ve ever seen anyone look at anyone with more love than the way Hyunjin looks at you. Like, you’d give my parents a run for their money,” he chuckled lightly in an attempt to lighten the situation. Seungmin stayed silent and Jisung sighed. “I know you don’t agree, but if you can’t just trust me, your _best friend_ , by the way, then just pay more attention to him when you’re around him, okay?”

 

“But I–”

 

“I don’t mean just staring at him like you usually do,” Jisung interrupted, already knowing what Seungmin was going to say. “I mean _really_ pay attention to him. Pay attention to the way he looks at you when he thinks you’re not looking or when he just can’t control himself. The way he acts with you compared to the way he acts with me and Felix. Hyunjin is an affectionate person but it’s completely different with you, Seungmin. I honestly don’t get how you don’t see it, but it’s there.”

 

The words slipped through Jisungs lips and out his mouth. He hadn't really known what he was going to say before he dragged Seungmin into the bathroom, but he hoped this was enough.

 

“I– But– You really think so?” Seungmin asked, eyes hopeful as he pulled his head back to look at Jisung.

 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, I do. I really do. Now go get your man sometime soon so I can stop hanging out with two kids that radiate teen angst, okay? It’s exhausting.”

 

Seungmin giggled at this and gave Jisung one last tight squeeze before they let each other go. Jisung walked him home and completely forgot about his own love life (if you could count whatever was going on between him and Minho as such) until he felt a buzz coming from his back pocket.

 

**—**

 

**5:17PM**

_minho_

hey ugly i’ve missed you annoying me today

omg HEY

sorry omg there was drama w my friend and me being the responsible adult i am handled it and gave him all the hugs n kisses

give me the hugs and kisses

u want some?

yes

ok

mwah

wait no i take that back

that wasn’t soft that was cringey i regretted that as soon as it left my keyboard

LEFT YOUR KEYBOARD

I DONT KNOW WHY I LAUGHED

bc i’m funny??

no

yes?????

no

ok

okay

no

oh

ok

okay

SHUT UP

right okay calm it ugly

STOP CALLING ME UGLY IT HURTS ;(((

i’m sorry you’re beautiful and your face is great

wbk but

thank u

also

give me something to change ur name to

what

like ur contact name

minho is boring

wow okay thanks

no not like that shut up

uhhh

skinny legend

no

right okay

lee know

literally wtf

shut up it’s cool

it really isn’t but go off

uhh

okay change it to big daddy

FSHSJS STOP IT

I NEED SERIOUS ANSWERS TO A SERIOUS QUESTION

fine change it to loml

eye

ok bet

nice one skinny

ok but minho

tell me

more abt u

like what

idk anything

okay

well

i’m from gimpo and i’m living here currently for a month or two to see my family while i’m on a gap year but me and changbin have an apartment together in seoul

you WHAT

we have an apartment together in seoul

why

OMGOMGOMG

stop yelling and tell me what it is

 

**5:23PM**

_supreme sister squad_

GUSYYSSUSSHKD

 **_deep gay:_ **wHAT

 **_spicy jin:_ ** do u even have to ask at this point he only texts us when he wants to talk abt his boy toy

OK THATS NOT TRUE I LOVE YOUS ALL

BUT

UR CORRECT

MINHO LIVES IN SEOUL

 **_spicy jin:_ **OMG WAIT

 **_deep gay:_ ** OH SHITSGS

 **_spicy jin:_ **WHAT ARE U GONNA DOSKDK

I DONT KNOW HELP

 **_deep gay:_ ** well first of all u should tell him u do too

NO WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M STALKIXJD

HELDOF

GAY PANIC

PANICKED GAY

IS ME

HAN JISUNG THE PANICKED GAY

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** hello panicked gay nice to meet u i’m seungmin

STOP T AND HELP

 **_minnie mouse:_ **what’s going on

READ UP LOSERJDK

 **spicy jin:** hey bubs jisung is like

 **_spicy jin:_ ** panicking bc his lohl lives in seoul

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** bUBSNKSKS

 **_spicy jin:_ ** what

 **_minnie mouse:_ ** sorry i spilt water on my keyboard

 **_deep gay:_ **ok so obviously they’re doing their own thing whatever that is so

 

**5:24PM**

_deep gay_

hey ugly i’ve come with help, support and virtual ice cream

I DONT WANT YOUR VIRTUAL ICE CREAM

ok rude

I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU

NOW HELP

well

like i said i think u should tell him??

like why wouldn't u

bc i’m scARED

we’ve ALREADY come to the conclusion i’m a panicked gay felix KEEP UP

ok so don’t tell him rn

tell him later when u think the time is right

BUTHSHS

ok :(

what’s with the sad face sungie:((

nothing i just

love u lix :(((

hyunjin said i only ever talk to u guys when i need help and i’m starting to think maybe it’s true and i just :(

i love yous all ok :(

me? <33 u

shut up :(

i love u more sungie n we don’t actually think that

we know it’s exciting to have someone new in your lives we don’t mind ok

just make sure to come be more active when hyunjin and seungmin finally get together bc i sense it coming soon and i don’t wanna be the fifth wheel to u guys

nono never ur my second wheel minho or whoever else is the third ok always

ok

i love u sungie

i love u more lix

ok now go get ur man

ok

luv u

love u

  


**5:25PM**

_loml ♡_

nothing that’s just v cool

wow thanks for ur support of my living area

no problem xoxox

so how was ur day

ufsgsh

it was

a lot

i think my friends seungmin and hyunjin are finally gonna get together soon after like

decades of pining for each other so

i’m happy for them

oh my god don’t even talk about friends pining for each other

my friends chan and woojin are the worst

like they practically melt in front of each other but they still somehow both think the other doesn’t like them it’s

honestly impressive how oblivious they are

OMG THATS EXACTLY HYUNJIN AND SEUNGMIN STOP IT

seungmin’s only just come to terms w the fact MAYBE hyunjin likes him bc i basically slapped it into his system

slapped

yes

it was going on for too long we needed to use force

maybe i should try that for woojin and chan

u should so far it seems effective

okay nice thanks for the tip

it’s what i’m here for

no ur here to look cute and make me laugh

EYE

STOP IT

no

o-ok

okay no u stop that

ok );

good

really though jisung thanks for accidentally texting me bc we haven’t known each other that long and you already make me smile whenever i get a notif from you

you make me happy it makes me happy to see you happy

STOP IT I'M SOFTDHDJ

ILODNYOU

you what

nothing i just

thank u

u make me happy too :(((((

it’s what i’m here for

 

**5:25PM**

_supreme sister squad_

maybe i love him  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy omg ok i hope this chapter was okay.. i feel like it was a bit boring but there was soft seungmin n felix inetractions w jisung so hopefully that makes up for it? also how did u like the written part?? i hope it was ok hfshhfsdj
> 
> also the whole thing with chan omg.. i hate that ppl r calling him shit n unstanning over smth that was clearly a joke meant w well intentions like he rly views stays as ppl he loves and trusts so he feels he can joke w us like that and some ppl took that n shit on it 
> 
> anyway thank u sm for reading ill try get the next chapter up within the next few days at least
> 
> tumblr - scbluvs


End file.
